Divinity III: Komandar Bloodshot Vol 1 1
| Series = Divinity III: Stalinverse | Volume = 1 | Issue = | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Out of the pages of DIVINITY III: STALINVERSE…New York Times best-selling writer Jeff Lemire (Death of X) and comics superstar Clayton Crain (4001 A.D.) present the first of four essential specials chronicling the history of the Stalinverse’s worldwide superhuman regime! He’s put down protests, led the purge of political undesirables, and executed dozens of traitors to the Soviet super-state. His name is KOMANDAR BLOODSHOT…and his existence is a hushed whisper among the terrified populace of the 21st century’s global Soviet Union. But just who is this unrelenting enforcer of state superiority… and what is the shocking truth about his power, his allegiances, and his true identity? Valiant’s first reality-shattering event explodes outward as Jeff Lemire & Clayton Crain lead KOMANDAR BLOODSHOT from DIVINITY III…and into a gut-wrenching tale of power, sacrifice, and authority that will take Valiant’s blood-stained icon to his most punishing depths yet! Komandar Bloodshot Appearances Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * ** Operator Villains: * * * * * / * * Rebel soldiers Other Characters: * Farmer * Russian military * Russian scientiest Locations: * ** *** Bunker * ** *** Kolkhoz *** Unknown launch site, possibly Items: * Ak-47 / Kalashnikov * Katana * Machine guns * ** Nanite-Axe * Regeneration tanks Vehicles: * Rabbit * Rocket / Warhead * Tractor Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A / 2nd), (B), ©, & & (1:10), (1:20), Jason David Frank (ECCC) * Editors: (Assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis The Origin of the Red Legend Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mother * * Russian army (later) Villains: * Russian army (at labor camp) Other Characters: * Doctor * Vladimir Putin Locations: * ** *** Labor camp Items: * Battle mace * Books ** Legend of the Red Bird * Shield Vehicles: * Tanks * White hawk Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (inside cover) * Editors: (Assistant), }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery File:DIV3-BS 001 COVER-A CRAIN.jpg|'Cover A' by Clayton Crain DIV3-BS 001 COVER-B BODENHEIM.jpg|'Cover B' by Ryan Bodenheim DIV3-BS 001 COVER-C SMALLWOOD.jpg|'Cover C' by Greg Smallwood DIV3-BS 001 VARIANT-DESIGN HAIRSINE.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover' by Trevor Hairsine, Ryan Winn, & David Baron DIV3-BS 001 VARIANT KANO.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover' by Kano DIV3-BS 001 VARIANT-ECCC-JDF-1.jpg|'Emerald City Comicon Exclusive "JDF" Cover #1' DIV3-BS 001 VARIANT-ECCC-JDF-2.jpg|'Emerald City Comicon Exclusive "JDF" Cover #2' DIV3-BS 001 SECOND-PRINT COVER CRAIN.jpg|'Second Printing' Cover Art (Textless) DIV3-BS 001 COVER-B BODENHEIM-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Ryan Bodenheim DIV3-BS 001 COVER-C SMALLWOOD-TL.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Greg Smallwood DIV3-BS 001 VARIANT-DESIGN HAIRSINE-TL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover Textless' by Trevor Hairsine, Ryan Winn, & David Baron DIV3-BS 001 VARIANT KANO-TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover Textless' by Kano Panels Divinity III BS Origin of Red Legend.jpg|'The Origin of the Red Legend' interior cover by Clayton Crain Related References External links